


Woo me by notes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Drabble, Early in Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>Enamor me - for Klaine if possible, would love some awkward wooing :D<br/>> Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,feel free to specify.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo me by notes

Blaine was deadly serious when he said that he didn’t know the first thing about romance. He might have managed  _that_ speech, and claps himself on the back for how well it turned out, but he has not a single clue about what they should do now.

They’re … they’re boyfriends, now, right? Is there still a seduction game to play, or what?

Trent is mightily unhelpful, cooing about how cute they are; Wes and David only ask that they keep it out of the rehearsal room, accompanied by a very pointed look that lets Blaine know that they might not have been as subtle as they thought; Thad scoffs and walks away with a sniffle, and Jeff and Nick exchange money.

Whatever, Blaine can woo one Kurt Hummel without too much trouble.

Except that he had not counted on the fact that maybe, Kurt would try to woo him, too.

By the twelfth message Blaine finds in his notebooks, his messenger bag, his change of clothes for PE and on his tray, he realizes that it is happening.

All the messages are completely random, bordering ridiculous and 100% adorable.

“ _You are my sunshine on a cloudy day_ ”

“ _You make me like polyester how dare you – xox”_

_“I wrote ‘xox’ didn’t I? It’s all because of you”_

“ _I want to hold your hand again”_

_“And I want to kiss you again too”  
_

_“Mr. Ramsay talked about Fall in Canada and I daydreamed about your eyes”_

_“Saved you a muffin my muffin”  
_

So on and so forth, and when they catch up between Maths and History Blaine can’t resist and pulls Kurt closer to kiss him.

“You big romantic you,” he whispers, fanning himself with the little pieces of paper.

Kurt blushes but looks proud of himself nonethless. “I take it you liked them?”

“I loved them.”

“So I should continue to … woo you?”

“Woo me away,” Blaine says, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s lips before skipping on his way to class, Kurt’s delighted giggles echoing against the walls.


End file.
